Encuentro Fortuito
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Su primer día en la afamada Shibusen definitivamente no es como lo imaginó. Entre sus dudas sobre su nueva vida como arma y conocer a un chico problemático que termina salvándole la vida; el conseguir un compañero parece ser una de las menores cosas que necesita y; al mismo tiempo, es lo más importante si quiere sobrevivir. Porque no todo es fuerza física [UA, Gender Bender, Ooc]
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIÓN ÚNICA DEL MAESTRO ATSUSHI OHKUBO.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Una gota de sudor resbaló desde su frente hasta perderse en el cuello, justo detrás de la tela que lo cubría. Nadie lo notaría excepto ella, quién podía sentir claramente la frialdad con el contraste de su piel, producto de los nervios y una buena parte del cansancio.

 _«Vamos… ¡A esto has venido!»_ Exclamó interiormente, buscando el ánimo que creía no tener. Su mirada seguía fija en el pomo de la puerta, sin que su brazo se moviera centímetros más para tomar el pomo y girarlo. _«No puedes acobardarte ahora»_ Continuó su monólogo mental, sintiendo en una extraña paranoia, que el logo enmarcado en el letrero que indicaba el lugar correcto, le miraba.

 _«Si lo haces… ellos habrán ganado. No lo puedes permitir, eso no es lo que quieres. No es la vida que desea llevar. En cambio ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en algo que..! ¿Qué?»_ El tono interno fue disminuyendo de tono hasta quedar en silencio.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la duda de si estaba haciendo lo mejor. Quería convencerse de que no era sólo una excusa sino algo que realmente tenía que hacer, después de todo ¿Acaso no es obligación para las armas ir a Shibusen? No es como si habría alguna otra opción, o eso quería creer.

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía caso pensar en eso, ya había hecho el viaje y estaba a sólo un abrir de puertas para descubrir y convencerse de que esto era lo que tenía que hacer. No podía dar marcha atrás. Suspiró, pero fue un suspiro inestable. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos para terminar de aclarar su mente. Aún sentía el rastro del sudor en la frente y parte del cuello; pero sus paños de seda fina hacían mucho que dejaron de servirle.

 _«Al diablo con esto, voy a hacerlo»_ declaró segura, decidiéndose al fin a abrir la puerta que la separaba de una nueva vida. No sabía que iba a encontrar y a quienes iba a conocer, pero nada podía ser tan malo como lo que fingía vivir.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sintiendo como el corazón volvía a acelerarse. Apenas dio un par de pasos dentro cuando una repentina voz la sobresaltó.

—¿También eres nueva?

Ella parpadeó perpleja, volteando el rostro para observar a quien le había llamado. Se trataba de un hombre junto a la puerta, de porte imponente, moreno y hasta con tatuajes. Sino fuera porque estaban en un aula en Shibusen, fácilmente habría llamado a la policía.

—Arma —contestó recelosa.

Él asintió y tomó una de las tarjetas acomodadas en la caja que sostenía. Le entregó una de color rojo.

—Póntela en el torso y ve con el resto —indicó con voz seca—. Ya vamos a empezar.

Algo en el tono le decía que estaba molesto y podía apostar a que era por la tardanza de haber llegado. No le culpaba, por el resto de tarjetas que alcanzó a ver en la caja podía decir que era de las últimas en llegar sino es que nadie más venía.

Aunque claro, con gusto le echaría la culpa a ésas absurdas escaleras en la entrada. Vamos, ella no necesitaba las dichosas piernas fuertes y torneadas que indicaba el folleto, era un arma y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaría transformada –eso si lograba encontrar compañero pronto–. El director o quien sea que estuviese al mando debería pensar seriamente en un elevador para los estudiantes como ella.

Se puso la tarjeta en el torso y se movió unos pasos hacia delante para entrar en la multitud de chicos que se encontraban en ése salón. Aunque con decir multitud era darle demasiado reconocimiento a los que ella calculaba como veinte personas aparte suyo. Chicos y chicas, la gran mayoría parecían rondar su misma edad. Algunos le lanzaban miradas curiosas y otros parecían estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Nadie se acercó para saludarla y ella tampoco lo hizo aunque la idea era precisamente hacer _amigos._ Fijándose en las curiosas tarjetas y por lo poco que sabía, un número justo de Técnicos estaban congregados.

 _«Y ahí estará tu Técnico»_ Pensó, sin que ninguno le pareciera resaltable.

Un carraspeo ronco llamó su atención, el supuesto profesor ahora se encontraba al frente de la clase revisando unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Bien, soy Sid Barret, uno de los tantos maestros que tendrán durante su estancia en Shibusen —Comenzó a presentarse, recorriendo con la mirada el salón como si comprobara algo—. Como sabrán, la escuela está dividida en dos clases: NOT y EAT. El 90% de quienes entran permanecen en la primera, en dónde aprenderán a usar sus habilidades sin ir a combate. El restante está en la clase que ejecuta misiones. Su prioridad ahora es encontrar un compañero con el cual trabajar—Su ceño se frunció ligeramente creando una mirada severa—. No se equivoquen, tómense su tiempo para hacerlo ya que sin importar que tan buenos sean mental o físicamente, si no logran acoplar sus almas en la sincronización, podría ser muy peligroso —Su rostro regresó al tono natural, ignorando el sobresalto de sus alumnos ante sus palabras—. Pero si no logran encontrar a alguien, dentro de poco habrá una actividad para que lo hagan…

Dicho eso, sonrió, tirando por la ventana todo el temor que en algún momento le había infundido, aunque sus últimas palabras seguían repitiéndose en su mente sin cesar, cómo si hubiera sido grabada permanentemente.

Le pareció que iba a seguir hablando cuando alguien hizo una estrepitosa entrada sobresaltándolos de nuevo. Se trataba de un joven tal vez de mayor grado que con premura se dirigió a Sid.

—Tenemos un problema…— comentó agitado, tratando de recuperar el aire. A leguas se notaba que había pegado tremenda carrera lo que le hizo preguntarse qué podía ser tan urgente para interrumpir la primera clase—. ¡Hay una chica gritando arriba en los picos de la escuela! Creo que… ¡Quiere suicidarse!

Matarse en la escuela a la vista de todos ¿A quién rayos se le ocurría tal estupidez?

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la conmoción era tal que hasta los que no habían hablado nada comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos, a excepción de ella obviamente.

—¿Una chica…? —El profesor Sid también lucía sorprendido pero tras unos segundos con la pregunta al aire, su gesto cambió en lo que le pareció algo de comprensión— De casualidad ¿Tiene el cabello azul y viste como un ninja?

El chico que había interrumpido parpadeó confuso.

—¿La conoce?

Sid se dio una palmada en la frente con una expresión de frustración extrema.

—Ésa idiota… —Le escuchó murmurar antes de poner los papeles y la caja en el escritorio. Se volteó hacia ellos— Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse y descansar. Mañana comenzaremos con un poco de práctica —Se apresuró en salir de la estancia no sin antes dirigirles unas últimas palabras—Ah, y ¡Bienvenidos a Shibusen!

Cabe resaltar que el incómodo silencio que reinó por escasos cinco segundos fueron los suficientes para preguntarse en dónde se había ido a meter. En el segundo seis, agradecía a sus escasos buenos reflejos para hacerse a un lado del camino, evitando que la horda curiosa –y metiche– de alumnos saliera tras el Profesor para ver el espectáculo que seguro estaba montado afuera.

Rodó los ojos, no era precisamente lo que esperaba del primer día de clases en la escuela que _cambiaría_ su vida. Aun así, los pocos comentarios del instructor fueron suficientes para provocarle una pequeña jaqueca. Tenía que encontrar a alguien con quién hacer equipo para no quedarse en NOT y, no darles a ellos una razón para obligarla a volver. Eso jamás.

El silencio en el salón le resultó de lo más exagerado dado que minutos antes estaba casi lleno. Ya que no había nada más que hacer, lo mejor era ir por su maleta y buscar la dirección de la residencia Femenina en dónde se quedaría. A diferencia del resto, no le importaba lo que sea que estuviese pasando afuera.

Acomodó unos mechones sueltos de su larga cabellera blanca tras la oreja, después se dirigió a la salida para cumplir la indicación que yacía en su mente, sin embargo, curioso o no; la puerta se abrió por sí sola sin que ella haya tocado el pomo.

—¡Perdón por el retraso! —prorrumpió una voz que estaba muy lejos de ser completamente masculina. Cosa que a sus orbes rojizos se comprobó cuando la persona entró al salón y sus grandes orbes jade se abrieron por la sorpresa de encontrarlo vacío— ¿Pero qué…?

Ella se quedó a un lado, casi al frente del chico confundido. Tenía su misma estatura y era de una complexión menos resaltable del promedio de chicos que había conocido. Sino fuera por el uniforme masculino y el cabello corto –de singular cenizo–, sería una chica. Él ladeó la cabeza con la quijada literalmente desencajada, no demoró mucho en conectar su mirada con la suya.

—Eh… pues, es que todos se han ido a la entrada —explicó, sintiéndose en la necesidad de informarle al muchacho de lo que se había perdido. Además, él le obstruía el paso, no podía hacer menos que decirle, a ver si así le dejaba el camino libre— Parece que a alguien se le fue la cabeza ahí.

—Oh —Un gesto de decepción se posó en su rostro, cosa que duró bien poco cuando emitió un pequeño gruñido—. Demonios, esto ha sido culpa de ella ¡Pero me las cobraré!

Su reacción le sorprendió un poco.

 _«¿Ella?»_

El chico suspiró negando con la cabeza, la miró de nuevo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que a ella se le antojó de lo más sincera.

—Gracias por decirme. Yo de verdad quería estar puntual… era el comienzo de mi perfecta asistencia… ¡Diablos! —exclamó enojado, arrugando la frente y torciendo sus labios en una inusual mueca.

Ella arqueó una ceja después de escucharlo, era claro que se veía como un nerd completo ¿Quién piensa en las asistencias después de ésas escaleras?

—¡Ahora si se pasó! La odi... ¿Eh? —El chico volvió a hablar, acercándose un poco a ella mientras le miraba confuso— Tú ¿Estás..?

Ella no había comprendido ésa acción hasta que escuchó su propia risa. Estaba riendo, por primera vez en varios meses.

.

.

* * *

—Oye…

La imagen danzante de ése rostro enojado que más bien parecía un adorable puchero, seguía en su mente haciendo que dejar de reír fuera una tarea muy difícil.

—¿No… te estás pasando?

Quería responderle, de verdad. Pero algo en ésa expresión con sus enormes ojos, le impedían hacerlo.

—Ya. Tú ¡Sólo te estás burlando de mí! —Finalmente y después de varios minutos el chico explotó, señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice y propinando un fuerte golpe con su zapato en el suelo.

El pequeño sobresalto hizo que poco a poco la risa se le fuera apagando hasta soltar sólo quejidos de cansancio y dolor de estómago. Ahora sí que lamentaba no llevar más de ésos pañuelos, seguro tenía una imagen muy deplorable que ocasionaría un gran infarto a su madre si la viera… aunque ésa idea no sonaba tan mal.

—Vaya, al fin paras. ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta risa? —exigió enfadado.

—¿Risa? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, le restó importancia con la mano— Ah, es que me acordé de un chiste muy bueno.

Él volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Ésa es una excusa demasiado cliché. Además, cuando entré ni siquiera sonreías ¿Y luego te acordaste de una broma? No soy tan tonto —gruñó sin dejar de mirarla. Tal vez no era la forma correcta de hablar con alguien que apenas conocía, pero ya tenía la paciencia al límite desde que su día inició.

—Oh… seguro no lo eres, no te vez nada así —admitió con gracia. Conservaba una pequeña sonrisa aún.

—Gracias —farfulló con irritación contenida— Así que ¿Por qué te reías de mí? —Volvió a insistir el chico, no dispuesto a permitir que su dignidad cayera más.

La albina se lo pensó unos momentos –o eso le hizo creer–

—Una basura en el ojo.

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del chico.

—¡Eso es para el llanto!

Una nueva risa –menor que las anteriores– escapó de sus labios.

—¡Lo vuelves a hacer! —El chico se llevó las manos al cabello, visiblemente frustrado— Agh, qué molestia

Tardó un poco en volver a calmarse, justo el tiempo en que se preguntó como algo tan sencillo le había ocasionado tanta gracia. Hacía mucho que no reía desde que descubrió aquello de su habilidad, y la discusión sobre su futuro en su mal llamada casa comenzó.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, secándose una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado, soltando pequeñas risitas sin poner evitarlo—. En mi defensa, tu cara fue bastante graciosa con ése puchero. Te veías como una chica haciendo berrinche.

Los labios del joven temblaron, una pequeña vena se marcó en su frente al tiempo que sus manos se volvían puños.

—¿C-cómo me dijiste? ¿Q-qué parezco qué..? —Le inquirió forzando una sonrisa mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearle.

Instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos.

—U-una chica, eso fue lo que dije ¿No oíste bien? —replicó medio divertida y medio alarmada. Lo sabía, que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso pero vamos, era demasiado tiempo el que transcurrió sin que pudiera divertirse y aunque le costara admitirlo, también se trataba de un poco de curiosidad por la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Oh… ya… —Extrañamente él no se lo tomó tan mal. O eso fue hasta dos segundos después en que exclamó:— ¡NO PAREZCO CHICA! Soy todo un hombre ¡Un hombre!

Parpadeó confusa. Sólo estaba bromeando obviamente, entonces ¿De dónde vino ésa reacción? La idea fugaz llegó a su mente para volverse comprensión. Esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —Le instó, viendo con deleite como él seguía con ésa tonalidad rojiza de ira. Cuando le vio respirar más calmado, prosiguió con burla:— No me digas que… ¿Ya te han dicho eso antes? —Observó cómo su rostro perdió un poco del color y sus extraños ojos esmeralda se abrieron un poco más. Le dio en el clavo, no hay duda— Oh vaya, no me sorprende entonces.

Y volvió a reír. Él tenía ése gesto de nuevo, las mejillas infladas, el ceño fruncido y una mirada de reproche con esos ¿Sería correcto decir adorables? Orbes verdes. Si su imaginación seguía volando, el parecido femenino era muy notorio.

Por otro lado, él ya había tenido demasiado para un día tan corto. Empezando por su escandalosa madre que le apagó el despertador con el pretexto de que _su bebé merecía descansar apropiadamente_. Seguido por el estúpido desayuno rico en proteínas que lo único de provechoso que tenía era el hierro de lo quemado que estaba y si a eso le sumaba la batalla campal por ponerse un traje de gala… ¡Si no era ni baile ni funeral!

Y cuando al fin venía a tener la mísera esperanza de llegar puntual y comenzar su carrera como técnico con la meta de ser mejor que su padre -el mismo que inició el proceso de divorcio-, pasaba esto. Su primera falta.

Sólo de pensar que no importara cuánto se esforzara para llegar temprano porque ya había una falta manchando el primer día, le hacía hervir la sangre. Como si fuera poco, ésa chica desconocida no paraba de burlarse descaradamente de él, incluso le insultó de la peor forma posible echando literalmente por la ventana su masculinidad. Si hasta parecía que la risa que oía no era la suya sino la de su amiga ególatra con exceso de glucosa en su sangre.

Y de todas formas ¿Quién se creía ella? Viéndola mejor, sólo parecía una… sin duda se delataba a sí misma con ésa apariencia. Nadie iría a la escuela sin uniforme o con un vestuario tan extravagante. Su mente se iluminó, definitivamente no dejaría que ésa albina de profundos y extraños ojos rojos siguiera destruyendo su orgullo.

—Suficiente —musitó con los dientes apretados— He dicho que fue demasiado —continuó en vano, la chica ya hasta se estaba yendo de rodillas por la risa. Ni siquiera entendía como alguien podía estar así tanto tiempo. Al ver que sólo era ignorado, su cordura no lo soportó más. Presa de un arranque de molestia, acortó la distancia en tres pasos y la tomó rápidamente de los hombros para obligarla a callarse— ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ, PRINCESA!

Golpe bajo. Ella sintió que el aire se le fue de golpe.

No, no era debido a que su espacio personal fue invadido, ni por el grito que recibió. Era peor, la razón fue el _sobrenombre_.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste? —Como respuesta, el chico la soltó.

—¿Eh? —Ahora fue él quien se hizo el inocente— ¿Acaso no oíste bien? Dije que pararas.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —replicó señalándole.

—Oh… por ésa reacción, significa que si eres una. Mil disculpas, señorita —contestó con sarcasmo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡No soy una princesa!

—¿Ah no? Pues… —Siguió su mirada, la cual la recorría de pies a cabeza. Se sintió un poco incómoda pero hizo lo posible por no demostrarlo. Esperó con molestia que continuara, a pesar de que ya se imaginaba lo que diría, no sería la primera vez después de todo— Tu ropa parece de diseñador. Casi como de la realeza.

Abrió ligeramente los labios al tiempo que pestañeó confusa. Él… ¿Habló sobre su ropa? No estando muy segura, continuó la espera para ver si agregaba algo más sobre su figura, cabello, incluso sobre sus… pechos. Pero eso no pasó. El silencio siguió reinando por un buen rato.

¿Quién era ése chico?

—Uh… ¿Le pasa algo… princesa?

El rubio cenizo volvió a insistir con el sobrenombre ocasionando que recordara su enojo y sin mayor preámbulo, reaccionó.

—¡Afeminado!

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Lo que oíste! Yo no soy una Princesa pero tú, si distas mucho de ser un chico.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Claro que soy un chico! En cambio tú, no eres más que una princesa consentida.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro del coraje.

—No soy ninguna caprichosa. Y aunque lo fuera, por lo menos es mejor que ser un nerd afeminado —bufó— ¿Quién diablos se preocupa por llegar temprano? Hasta feliz deberías estar ¡Es muy estúpido!

—Oh… ya veo. Eres una cabeza hueca ¿No? ¡Claro! Con ése atuendo y esos movimientos tan refinados —Hizo una parodia de cómo supuestamente ella se comportaba—, debes estar acostumbrada a tener todo a tu alcance con un chasquido de dedos. Pero sabes, esto es Shibusen, no la Academia de Princesas —Se cruzó se brazos, desviando la mirada hacia un lado como si ella no fuera nada—. Vas a romperte las uñas y eso no le va a gustar a tu mamá.

Quería golpearlo y borrar ésa sonrisa de suficiencia del rostro. Peor aún, deseaba sacarlo de la ventana y arrojarlo por ésas malditas escaleras interminables; y lo haría por supuesto, sino fuera porque eso le traería una amonestación o hasta la expulsión y prefería quedarse ahí que regresar al encierro con música suicida.

Imitó su pose, con la excepción de que no le quitó el ojo de encima, lanzó un fuerte suspiro para llamar su atención dispuesta a dar pelea.

—Pues para que te lo sepas, soy un arma muy única —notó una pequeña conmoción en el cuerpo masculino, aunque lo ignoró—, tanto que ya puedo transformarme por completo y hasta tengo un peligroso filo que seguro rebanará muchas almas. Cosa que según he oído, es casi imposible para los nuevos alumnos —sonrió de lado—, Acaso… ¿Tú puedes hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Él se volteó de nuevo, con las manos apretadas y mirándola inquisitivamente— Primero, las almas no se rebanan, son los demonios —explicó provocando un leve sonrojo en ella de la vergüenza—, y en segundo soy un TÉCNICO y dentro de poco… ¡Seré el mejor de Shibusen!

Eso le sorprendió. Su rostro tenía algo diferente, un brillo en sus ojos que le hacían resaltar mucho más

¿Qué significaba? No tardó en reconocer la determinación que irradiaba, un aura impotente que la acongojaba. Nunca, en sus cortos años de vida había conocido a alguien que brillara con tanta seguridad y confianza. Ni siquiera con sus padres o hermana que proclaman lo felices que les hacía su música.

Estaba abrumada por ésa fuerza. Aunque se negó a mostrarlo. Tragó duro y nuevamente le enfrentó con un tono de burla.

—¿¡Tú!? ¿El mejor de Shibusen? —Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para cubrirse y forzar una risa aunque la verdad es que seguía sorprendida.

—¿Es que hay algún problema con eso? —Ahí estaba ésa expresión de irritación que comenzaba a apreciar.

Se mordió el labio.

—Pues eso —respondió, mientras se acercaba a él para darle una vuelta a su figura, señalándole—. Estás demasiado flaco y debilucho aparte de claro está, lo afeminado ¿Siquiera puedes sostener una escoba?

Le oyó mascullar demasiado bajo como para entenderle.

—Podrás… ser un arma muy cool y todo lo que quieras…

—¿C-cool?

—Pero lamentablemente no eres más que una princesa presumida —Negó despacio, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella en dirección a la puerta— Suerte si encuentras a quien te aguante.

Sintió un escozor en el pecho. Cómo si le hubieran clavado algo muy profundo en su interior. Era igual a oír a sus padres, sólo que por más raro que sonara, ésta vez el picor era más intenso.

—Lo mismo te digo —consiguió decir— ¿Quién querría ser tu arma? Te ves muy débil, y tu exceso de confianza es desesperante.

Él no dijo nada ante la clara ofensa. Se miraron por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos, el brillo que antes logró ver se había esfumado. Vio como suspiraba y desviaba la mirada hacia la salida, avanzó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él; dejándola sola de nuevo en el silencio que ahora la asfixiaba.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Quién era ése sujeto? ¿Por qué discutieron tanto apenas de conocerse? ¿No se supone que las amistades comenzaban con timidez y luego alegría?

Sobre todo ¿Qué había hecho ella?

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa, había perdido la oportunidad de…

¿De qué? ¿Qué él fuera su tan buscado técnico?

Suspiró pesadamente, llevándose las manos al cabello al tiempo que seguía observando la puerta cerrada.

Cómo si eso fuera posible. Era evidente que no podrían sincronizar. Apenas bastó escasamente media hora para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se detestaban.

Era estúpido seguir pensando en eso, aún había varios alumnos en la escuela como ésa chica suicida por la que todos se fueron –si es que era técnico y seguía viva–, o la chica de lentes raros o hasta el joven alegre que llamó la atención de varios con su singular cabello rosa…

Si, tenía de dónde buscar.

Aunque seguro no encontraría a nadie como el chico del que no supo su nombre.

.

.

* * *

—Maldición, maldición ¡Maldición! —Reprimió el impulso de golpear la pared, ya lo había hecho antes y lo único que consiguió fue dejarse los dedos morados. Sabía que hacerlo era un caso perdido, la salida no iba a aparecer ante ella por arte de magia— ¡¿Por qué diablos no hay mapa aquí?! —Gritó a la nada, recibiendo como respuesta su propia voz en forma de eco. Suspiró exhausta, llevaba lo que suponía horas caminando en esos estrechos pasillos que no parecían acabar nunca— Tengo que salir de aquí.

Era su culpa, lo sabía. No debió demorarse más en ésa aula silenciosa después de que el chico raro se fuera; perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos sobre lo que pudo o no pudo ser, pero lo había hecho y ahora esto sólo formaba parte de las consecuencias, si es que podía llamarse así.

Seguía en la escuela, arrastrando su maleta con rueditas siendo lo único que se lograba escuchar aparte de sus pisadas. No es que no supiera dónde estaba la salida de Shibusen, sólo que necesitaba ir al baño antes y en ése ir y venir, un extraño tumulto de gente prácticamente la había arrollado hacia un lugar que no ubicaba. Aún tenía en los oídos el pitido de la sirena y la voz chillona que anunciaba los puntos para que, los que suponían fueran técnicos y armas de la clase E.A.T, se reunieran para una misión de urgencia.

Nadie le tomó importancia aun cuando llevaba su maleta a rastras que por suerte no soltó ni con los empujones. Cuando al fin se habían ido, dejándola de nuevo sin compañía, estaba desorientada.

Y en su poca coordinación geográfica dentro del absurdo edificio, había terminado ahí, perdida caminando a través de pasillos de piedra que sólo parecían ir en una sola dirección.

¿Cómo salir?

Ésa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

Tan sumida dentro de sus pensamientos estaba, que no tenía ni idea del peligro que poco a poco la envolvía.

No sabía que en realidad, desde hace un par de horas ya estaba afuera de la escuela. Y que mientras más caminaba, más se adentraba en lo anormal del mundo de Death City, el cual aún le era desconocido.

Inspiró hondo, cambio de planes.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy perdida y necesito orientación! —gritó otra vez, esperando que alguien pudiese ayudarla. Aún tenía que llegar a la Residencia de chicas, necesitaba un baño urgente para aclarar su mente de todo lo que sucedió y de paso llamar a sus padres para avisarles que estaba bien. Aunque sólo era para cumplir el requisito, estaba segura de que quien respondería sería uno de los mayordomos o sirvientas. Tampoco es como si le interesara escuchar la voz de alguno de ellos.

—¡¿Qué no hay ningún profesor o arqueólogo que me ayude a salir de éste lugar?! —De nuevo el eco le respondió—. Creo que moriré aquí antes de que pueda encontrar un compañero… —Una imagen fugaz de aquellos orbes esmeralda se presentaron como un proyector en su cabeza, sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para quitársela— ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ése chico es un…

 _«Apetecible»_

Se detuvo. Parpadeó confusa. No fue ella quien dijo eso.

 _«Linda»_

Tragó en seco. Era un susurro.

 _«Vino»_

No hablaba precisamente de una bebida, estaba segura.

 _«Aperitivo»_

Su corazón se agitó. El ambiente había cambiado, provocando una repentina brisa fría que sopló sobre su sensible piel, erizándola. Algo estaba muy mal con ése lugar, y aunque usualmente solía tener curiosidad, en éste caso prefería irse cuanto antes si apreciaba su vida. Apretó el agarre del mango de su maleta y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se echó a correr.

Ahora parecía mala idea volver a gritar.

 _«No hay salida… sólo…»_

La frase sin terminar aceleró su corazón, obligó a sus piernas a ir más rápido en la única dirección que tenía: el frente. Regresar no era una opción.

Imaginación o paranoia, la sensación de que algo venía tras ella aumentaba a cada segundo. El eco de sus pasos y las ruedas de su maleta alteraban sus nervios y ni siquiera podía detenerse un segundo para limpiar el sudor que corría por su frente.

De pronto, algo captó su atención. Alzando la vista hacia delante, vio lo que pensó era su salvación. Una luz, y no cualquiera, era grande; rectangular y estaba abierta ¡Era la salida a ésos infernales pasillos! Apuró la carrera, ya tendría tiempo para recuperar aire.

Cuando al fin logró cruzarla, respiró con alivio. Estaba a salvo, en el caso claro de que estuviera en peligro.

—¿Qué fue eso..? —Se giró para ver el lugar de sus temores, sintiéndose palidecer de inmediato.

El viento sopló y las hojas traviesas de los árboles en una danza misteriosa y anormal bailaron a su alrededor. Apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola al paisaje oscuro, las copas de los árboles se mecían y el descenso de la temperatura que amenazaba una tormenta le hicieron temblar. Soltó su maleta.

¿Dónde estaban las escaleras? ¿En qué momento el edificio gigante se había ido? Y ¿Cómo fue a dar a ése bosque tétrico? Casi juraba escuchar la risa de la Luna que babeaba con sangre en el cielo. En algún pasado le hubiera resultado fascinante pero ahora, sólo le inducía miedo.

—Claro, sólo a mí podía pasarme esto. ¿Es que no tengo tanta suerte como para perderme en la ciudad? Eres genial L… —Un repentino temblor la interrumpió, haciendo que casi cayera por la falta de equilibrio— ¡¿Y ahora qué..?! —gritó a la nada, yendo a sujetarse de un árbol cercano mientras la tierra continuaba moviéndose.

La sensación de temor se incrementó junto a sus latidos, no era sólo un presentimiento ¡Estaba en peligro! El problema es que no sabía qué era lo que venía, en dónde estaba o cómo podría combatirlo. Ah, y a eso le sumaba que estaba sola. Ahora si podía catalogar su día como un asco.

«Sólo tengo que alejarme de aquí sin hacer contacto visual»

En realidad no había nada a la vista que llamara su atención. Además, el temblor se detuvo. Si quería tener un segundo día, lo mejor era irse de ahí cuanto antes. Se alejó lentamente del tronco, con sus sentidos alerta; tomó su maleta que seguía en el suelo y sin perder ni un segundo más, se echó a correr.

El suelo desigual entorpecía su camino, las ruedas del equipaje se atoraban a cada tanto y las ramas salidas de los árboles se atascaban en la tela de su vestido. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ponérselo? Oh si, se iba a comprar ropa más tarde para tirar ésa.

Sintió la humedad caer en su rostro, seguida por un relámpago que iluminó el escenario, haciendo que todo pareciera más tétrico de lo que ya estaba. La siguiente gota fue más visible, cayendo en su frente y deslizándose por su rostro. Tuvo el instinto de parar a tomar aire y de paso recogerse la falda antes de que la lluvia comenzara de verdad, pero se olvidó de eso al sentir el tirón de su cuerpo que la envió a impactarse contra el tronco de un árbol frondoso.

El dolor en su costado se hizo presente en un gemido mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que el golpe le sacó. No sabía de dónde había venido pero la fuerza con que fue mandada a volar le decía que no era para nada débil.

Trató de levantarse, sus costillas estaban resentidas aunque no creía tener alguna rota. Se quedó observando sus cosas a varios metros de ella cuando sintió el vértigo de nuevo al ser suspendida en el aire y chocar contra un nuevo árbol. Ésta vez se quedó aturdida más tiempo, sin hacer nada cuando la tierra volvió a moverse debajo de ella mucho más potente que la primera vez.

Alzó la vista, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al ver como el suelo se alzaba ante ella, cubriendo la luz lunar que le llegaba. Las piedras y el lodo resbalaron como el agua del cuerpo prominente que tenían cubierto, develando una piel pálida con múltiples costras de sangre y carne viva, manos largas con garras afiladas casi como cuchillas, cuencas vacías, apenas tenía cabello que parecía haber sido arrancado de tajo y una boca que emanaba cantidades asquerosas de saliva con la lengua fuera. Su altura y grosor sobrepasaban a cualquier humano y el aura que transmitía rayaba en lo insano.

Un demonio.

 _«Mi… c-comida»_ Gruñó con esfuerzo, arrastrando las palabras debido a la extremidad colgante.

Era la misma voz que escuchó en los pasillos, no estaba loca ¡La estaban siguiendo de verdad!

—No… puedo estar mejor —susurró temblando. Sentía su cuerpo paralizado, nunca había visto semejante criatura ni aun cuando investigó sobre las cosas que hacía Shibusen.

Ella sabía que en algún momento se enfrentaría a alguno, pero confiaba en tener un buen compañero para ése entonces. Esto en cambio, sobrepasaba toda imaginación.

El siguiente golpe la estrelló en el suelo. Sintió el escozor en el pecho y parte del brazo y la sensación de humedad creciendo en su torso debido a alguna roca o rama probablemente. No se iba a poner a averiguarlo, la cosa ésa intentaba matarla de tanto estrellar cosa que agradecía y maldecía al mismo tiempo. Su mente estaba en un caos de miedo, dolor y aturdimiento que su cuerpo no reaccionaba para hacer emerger las cuchillas de las que se sentía tan orgullosa.

Las enormes garras se alzaron sobre ella.

Un trueno surcó el cielo, alumbrando el lugar. Las gotas pesadas de lluvia comenzaron su caída estrepitosa, haciendo que el agua cristalina de sus ojos se perdiera con las de la tormenta. El siguiente relámpago fue acompañado de su chillido de dolor al ser apresada por ésas monstruosas manos y alzada por encima de él. Con su poco control intentó patear el brazo musculoso para que la soltara, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiada y no lograba ni siquiera sacarle una mueca.

—¡Suéltame nauseabundo intento de zombie! —le gritó jadeante, removiéndose lo mejor que su cuerpo le permitía. No podía concentrarse con el dolor de sus extremidades siendo apretadas como si fuera un pan de relleno— D-déja…m-me —El aire comenzaba a faltarle, todo era en vano.

 _«C-comida… r-rica»_

Con horror, vio como el ente la elevaba más sin hacer caso a la lluvia que caía a torrentes sobre ellos, la puso justo sobre su horrorosa boca que emanaba un fétido olor de la saliva que resbalaba de ella. Sus ojos vacíos ni siquiera la miraban.

Era todo. Nada podía hacer ante la inminente muerte, toda su vida había sido un tremendo asco del que ni en el último minuto lograba encontrar algo bueno que valiera irse de éste mundo sin remordimientos. Su conciencia volvió a jugarle una mala pasada, mostrando el color verde de aquellos ojos mirándola con desprecio. Su interior se agitó.

—M-maldi… —Cerró los ojos por instinto, la presión desapareció y comenzó a caer.

—¡LAS PRINCESAS NO DICEN MALAS PALABRAS!

Un nuevo agarre apareció en su torso, siendo empujada hacia el suelo. Esperó el impacto en alguna rama o roca pero en vez de eso, cayó sobre algo blando que emitió un gemido. Aspiró con fuerza demasiado apresurada que le hacía retorcer los pulmones. Parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la poca visibilidad de la lluvia.

El grito furioso de la criatura retumbó en el aire, zumbando a través de sus oídos. Iba a hablar cuando lo que la tenía tomada de la cintura se levantó y sin mucho cuidado la jaló para obligarla a levantarse, tambaleante. Sintió la presión ésta vez en su mano, no era fría ni desagradable, todo lo contrario, le transmitía una extraña calidez.

—¡CORRE! —Le gritó una voz que le sonaba familiar, jalándola para hacerle mover sus piernas. Todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado confuso pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar demasiado cuando tenía una oportunidad. Obligó a su cuerpo entumecido reaccionar y ponerse al paso del extraño que iba por delante de ella llevándola de la mano, para evitar que ambos cayeran— ¡No mires atrás!

Obedeció sin rechistar. Tampoco era como si los gruñidos, el grito bestial y la tierra palpitante no dijeran lo que venía tras ellos. Se concentró en ver su camino, sin poder evitar echar vistazos fugases a la espalda de su salvador. Los relámpagos le ayudaban un poco en verle, aunque ella muy en el fondo ya sabía de quién se trataba; ojalá no estuviera ya muerta y esto no fuese más que un sueño antes de desaparecer por completo.

Porque de otro modo, no entendía como su inconsciente llamado fue atendido.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:** _

_Chan chan chaaaaaaaan_

 _¿Quién dice que el primer día de clases es genial? Pues no siempre lo es._

 _Hello~ amables lectores, como siempre gracias por darse un tiempo para leer (y comentar). No tengo mucho que decir de ésto aparte de que es mi primer intento de Gender de Soul Eater, en un escenario algo diferente (espero). No sé por qué me ha entrado una pequeña obsesión con los géneros invertidos y bueno, quise probar a ver que tal iba con ello. Y he aquí el resultado, un two-shot del cual la segunda parte y final vendrá en unos días (con el tiempo de mis últimos meses de carrera). Si se preguntan la razón del por qué no hay nombres aún, es debido a dos razones: uno por propósitos del relato y dos porque tengo cierto conflicto con elegirlos. Aunque para el siguiente capítulo ya estarán dichos (recibo sugerencias por si acaso (?))  
_

 _Me despido con gusto y espero verles (literalmente) en la próxima y última actualización de ésta mini historia~_

 _¡Yosoro..! digo, bye bye~_

 _¿Comentarios/correciones/sugerencias?_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIÓN ÚNICA DEL MAESTRO ATSUSHI OHKUBO.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Estaba cansada, adolorida, empapada y sucia. Hacía cinco minutos que perdió el segundo tacón de su zapatilla lo cual le dificultaba correr y sortear los arbustos, árboles y rocas desperdigadas que se encontraban a su paso. Su vestido antes blanco, largo e impecable que del cual él se burló por la tarde, ahora sufría de tantos jirones y manchones marrones que no recordaba cual era reciente desde que la cosa ésa le atacó. Todo en ella era un desastre, tan grande que si se presentaba en la mansión justo ahora, seguro sus padres y hasta los sirvientes no cabrían en la ambulancia rumbo al hospital. No era para menos, estaba consciente de que si tuviera la oportunidad de verse en un espejo también se asustaría.

Aun cuando quería detenerse, no se atrevía a alzar la voz y desconcentrar a su salvador que extrañamente parecía saber la dirección sobre a dónde ir. Y tampoco quería develar su posición a la criatura que los buscaba como cena, aunque los pasos retumbantes dejaron de oírse diez minutos atrás, sentía que no era porque ya no estuviera tras ellos. Salió de debajo de la tierra ¿No era muy posible que volviera a hacerlo en cualquier momento? Por eso, prefería seguir al chico y concentrarse en no perder el ritmo.

Curiosamente lo perdió cuando él desaceleró, provocando que sus intenciones de frenar no fueran los suficientes y terminara empujándolo un poco.

—L-lo siento —Se disculpó sintiendo la boca seca. Tanto correr le había fatigado a tal extremo que sus pulmones dolían de sólo aspirar un poco de aire. Por lo menos la lluvia había amainado hasta ser sólo una pequeña llovizna. El silencio de su repentina parada le resultó un poco incómodo por lo que entre jadeos le preguntó:— ¿P-pasa algo?

—Hay que ir un poco más lento.

Su cuerpo lo aceptaba pero el temor lo rebatía. Quería hacerlo por supuesto, pero prefería estar en una suave cama con ropa limpia y oliendo a rosas para quitarse el putrefacto olor de la bestia aquella.

—¿S-seguro? Porque no tengo problemas con seguirte los pasos.

—No es por ti —aclaró el chico, girando su cabeza por encima del hombro para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Pensó que él seguía enfadado por lo pasado en la tarde, cosa que no le parecería raro, era mucho más extraño que estuviera ahí—. Me he torcido el pie en ésa caída y comienza a molestarme.

—Ah… —Se sintió tonta por no haber pensado en la remota posibilidad de que estuviera al igual que ella, cansado; o peor, herido. No es como si pesara demasiado, sólo que la brusquedad del desesperante movimiento y el hecho de que su propio golpe fuera amortiguado, eran razones de sobra que ella ignoró. Se vio en la necesidad de disculparse aunque su voz temblorosa producto del frío que comenzaba a sentir, la hiciera sonar nerviosa —. Lo siento.

Contrario a alguna palabra esperada, él sólo movió la mano; provocándole el resurgimiento de aquél sentimiento de molestia de su primer encuentro. Le vio lanzar un suspiro y sin dignarse a verla por completo, casi se desplomó sobre el tronco de un árbol. Pese a su preocupación, fue de alivio ver que sólo lo había usado como apoyo para tomar un respiro.

—¿Seguro que estás… bien?

—Obviamente no lo estoy —respondió fulminándola con la mirada—, sólo necesito cinco segundos y seguiremos en marcha rápido.

Indirectamente le estaba diciendo que no se emocionara para holgazanear.

—¡No soy… —Se cubrió la boca con las manos al notar su imprudencia, bajó la voz para continuar, aunque sin quitar el sarcasmo— Sólo tomo precauciones para estar alerta, algo que pareces tener bien cubierto.

El chico emitió un suspiro prolongado.

—Sabes, no creo que sea un buen momento para seguir con tu absurda discusión. Aún nos falta un tramo antes de poder dar con el campamento de Shibusen, te metiste demasiado adentro del bosque.

Tenía la vena palpitante de renovada furia pero en vez de contestar con las palabras que su mente seleccionó, dejó salir una exclamación de confusión.

—¿Yo hice qué?

Motivada por el desconcierto, caminó hasta quedar frente a él quien seguía apoyado en el árbol. La escasa luz que alcanzaba a pasar por entre las nubes de la pasada tormenta apenas le permitieron observar su rostro, justo como lo recordaba de aquella tarde. Aunque lo que más relucían en estos momentos no eran sus facciones suaves, sino sus ojos. Brillaban. Un extraño brillo casi fantasmagórico que le alteraban los nervios. Él alzó una ceja imitando su desconcierto.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Negó.

—Me perdí entre los pasillos de la escuela. Cuando al fin encontré una salida, ya estaba en éste lugar, es todo lo que sé.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo por un par de segundos.

—No lo entiendo, parecías consciente de lo que hacías, aunque…

—¿Aunque…? —le apuró a continuar. Sus ojos no la miraban, parecía estar pensando en algo.

—Antes de perderte ¿No recuerdas algo más?

Hizo memoria, desde el momento en que salió de aquél salón en medio.

—Un aviso —Vio que asentía y supuso que eso era lo que esperaba— sobre una misión o algo así. Muchos chicos aparecieron de la nada y me desorientaron. Luego pasó lo que dije.

—Eso es —Todo indicaba que él lo entendía, pero ella no. Algo debió verle para continuar explicando—. Yo también estaba ahí junto a… alguien que no es importante. Como sea, te vi, y en un principio parecías estar aturdida pero después de unos segundos, claramente estabas caminando con el resto para abordar el transporte.

—¿Y-yo? Eso es imposible, estoy segura de que no fue así —replicó al instante.

—También se me hizo raro, no parecías una princesa suicida…

—¡QUE NO ME DIGAS PRINCESA!

Ésta vez fue demasiado tarde intentar bajar la voz. Casi como si jugara con ellos, el eco se encargó de reproducir su aguda voz.

—Genial, mataste nuestra buena suerte —bufó el chico.

Se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto de sus manos, aunque fuera para jalarla de nuevo y apurarla en retomar lo que habían dejado.

—N-no era mi… —Se detuvo al ver de nuevo su mirada asesina sobre ella.

Se mordió el labio para callarse de una vez y obligó a sus pies a retomar la marcha con las pocas energías que recuperó en ésos minutos. Pensó que, si salían vivos de todo esto, no sería tan mala idea coincidir con él alguna otra vez. Y que debía de saber por lo menos su nombre.

.

.

* * *

—Escucha, sólo nos faltan como trescientos metros —jadeaba mientras trataba de explicarle en medio de la carrera—. Hubo un ataque masivo de demonios en la circunferencia de Death City, probablemente fue una bruja —la sola mención de ése ente del que había escuchado muchos comentarios nada alentadores le provocaron un leve temblor—. En estos momentos, algún equipo debió localizarla… pero hasta que no muera, ésas cosas siguen siendo un peligro. Y nosotros… estamos justo en la cercanía del perímetro donde emergen. Tenemos que llegar al campamento, estaremos seguros ahí.

La urgencia era entendible, ellos no eran más que novatos en el campo de batalla y ni siquiera tenían un compañero. Así que nada podían hacer si otra bestia como la anterior aparecía de nuevo. Eran un par de inútiles.

Pero de alguna forma, agradecía que él fuera el inútil que se atrevió a ir por ella aun cuando le había dicho cosas horribles y le había tratado mal, no creía en el destino que su hermana siempre vociferaba con sus empalagosas melodías pero por primera vez se preguntó si realmente existía y era lo que se había encargado de juntarlos de nuevo, aunque sea solo para huir. Dos disculpas había dado antes que fueron ignoradas ¿Necesitaba una tercera acaso?

—Esto es una locura —mencionó con fastidio mientras la lluvia se detenía al fin—. No se supone que así fuera el inicio de clases.

—Bienvenida a Shibusen.

Se hubiera reído si el extraño crujido que hizo acto de presencia inmediatamente no opacara su mente. Aquél escalofrío de cuando se sentía perseguida regresó y por lo visto, no era la única en sentirlo ya que la mano del chico afianzó su agarre en ella. No le molestaba y por estúpido que sonara, prefería mil veces sentir su frialdad a estar sola de nuevo en aquél lugar infernal.

A pesar de la sensación de tener cientos de insectos picándoles los pies, ambos trataban de mantener sus sentidos alerta; cuando el crujido se hizo más claro parecido al sonido de la madera cuando se parte, ya era muy tarde para que ambos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo.

Un empujón sobre su pecho la envió hacia atrás, haciéndole aterrizar sobre un charco de agua estancada. El lodo salpicó su rosto y terminó por arruinar lo poco que quedaba de su vestido, aunque eso no era lo que le importaba, el tacto en su mano había desaparecido y el olor de tierra húmeda junto al polvo llenaron sus fosas nasales provocándole tos. La visibilidad se estaba haciendo complicada pero por lo que alcanzaba a ver y sentir bajo su cuerpo, la tierra seguía en movimiento revelando un enorme agujero a escasos centímetros de sus pies.

—¡OYE..! —gritó desesperada al ver que su acompañante se había esfumado. Con rapidez se incorporó del suelo sin importarle que el tambaleo continuara, gateó con cierto trabajo para llegar a la orilla del hoyo que seguía formándose— ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Insistió, deseaba tener algún tipo de visión nocturna porque no ver nada le ponía la respiración pesada— ¡¿Dónde..?!

Un golpe seco desde el hoyo se coló por sus oídos, detuvo sus palabras para prestar atención e identificar de dónde provenía. Tal vez sea por intuición o alguna extraña fuerza que no sabía explicar, miró un punto en especial en dónde varias rocas pesadas junto a la tierra se encontraban acumuladas, agudizó lo mejor que pudo su visión, sintiendo el sudor frío recorrer su nuca con la sospecha de lo que podría ver; al cabo de unos segundos, la imagen se hizo nítida. Ahí, a medio derrumbamiento, sobre unas rocas a medio caer que parecían bambolearse y atrapado por varios gajos de ramas salientes; un uniforme negro colgaba boca abajo. Su ritmó se disparó. La inconfundible cabellera ceniza confirmaba su identidad.

—N-no… —susurró de forma errática, deseando que todo fuese un sueño y esto no estuviera pasando—. T-tiene q-que ser una broma —Sus ojos picaban, algo húmedo amenazaba con salir de ellos, quería creer que la lluvia había vuelto. Tragó duro para encontrar su voz, con las manos temblorosas consiguió medio erguirse. Tenía los pies entumecidos pero aun así logró arreglárselas para quedar en el borde del agujero— Más te vale que…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS!

El grito la detuvo. Miró de nuevo al lugar percibiendo un ligero movimiento del cuerpo colgante, intentando agarrarse de ramas cercanas.

—¿¡Estás..!?

—¡NO VENGAS AQUÍ!

Sus manos se cerraron en puños ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso viendo las pésimas condiciones en que se encontraba? Un grueso chillido emergió del hoyo que seguía formándose abajo, a unos 20 metros de altura aproximadamente. La escasa luz rebotaba sobre la mezcla de bosque en el fondo que no dejaba de moverse, algo lo provocaba.

—¡P-pero estás herido y a punto de caer! —exclamó en pánico— ¡Tengo que sacarte de ahí!

—¡VETE! ¡ÉL ESTÁ ABAJO!

Comprendía quien era _el, c_ uánto deseaba tener la valentía para rebelarse ante una orden como ésa, de no ser por su tono desesperado que casi sonaba a súplica. Los golpes recibidos antes reaccionaron ante el temor, casi como si acabara de tenerlos. El recordatorio de lo que podría esperarle ahí abajo martilleaba sus sentidos. Un conflicto se desató en su interior, su razonamiento le decía que lo mejor era obedecerlo; al fin que el campamento estaba lo suficiente cerca para ir por ayuda, nadie le culparía si lo hacía ya que él no era su amigo ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera cabían en la denominación de compañeros.

Sin culpa, salvándose a sí misma. Era perfecto.

Pero ahí estaba la otra parte, la que no tenía nada que ver con la lógica y que ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenía exactamente. La que le daba un cierto resquemor en el pecho y le decía que ignorara lo dicho por él y saltara lo más rápido posible para sacarlo antes de que lo que sea que hizo tal agujero apareciera, aún si estaba poniendo su vida en peligro.

Sus dientes rechinaron en un intento de controlar su frustración. Sus opciones eran limitadas.

El suelo volvió a temblar, recordándole la presencia que no lograba ver, el centro era más claro, la tierra colapsando de nuevo. El tiempo para decidir se le estaba yendo frente a sus ojos.

—Y-yo… y-yo… ¡No puedo! —exclamó negando repetidamente. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente. Apenas logró sostenerse de pie y cerrando los ojos para alejar la escena frente a ella, se dio media vuelta para echarse a correr en la dirección en dónde se suponía se encontraba la fortaleza.

Tenía que alejarse lo más posible y hacer caso omiso del creciente sonido de la tierra moviéndose de nuevo. El crujido de los troncos, el choque de las rocas al ser absorbidas una tras otra, el grito masculino que taladró su cabeza. Deseaba llegar pronto, informar a alguien y sentarse a ver como la ayuda iba en camino. Después de todo, no podía hacer nada. Esas eran ligas mayores en las que las novatas como ella no tenían cabida.

Y, sin embargo, no podía olvidarse de las múltiples sensaciones que la inundaban. Por primera vez se sintió protegida, alguien estuvo ahí por ella dispuesto a todo para ayudarla. Podría estar muerta y no lo estaba gracias a él. Peor aún, se sentía tan viva como no lo hacía hace mucho.

Sin apellidos, sin nombres.

Una explosión y un sonido bestial retumbaron en eco a través del camino, alzó la mirada unos segundos viendo cómo el polvo y algunas ramas eran disparados a través del cielo. Poco a poco su marcha se fue ralentizando ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No sabía si realmente había alguien en ésa base para ayudarla, podrían tardarse mucho en ir mientras él se quedaba ahí a merced de ésos monstruos ¿Qué si aparecía alguna otra bruja? Estaba herido… ella lo sabía y aun así su temor fue más grande como para quedarse.

No era posible… ella… lo… ¡Abandonó!

Se sintió estúpida. No estaba cambiando nada en absoluto, pensando en sí misma e ignorando el resto ¡No era lo que se había propuesto!

—¡SOY UNA IDIOTA! —gritó a la nada, empuñando nuevamente sus manos. Las gotas que se habían acumulado en su rostro resbalaron, sólo que el sentimiento que las provocaba había cambiado. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, por ser tan cobarde.

No podía permitirlo. No después de todo lo que él le había dicho aquella mañana y en lo poco que volvieron a hablar. No. Le demostraría que se equivocaba, que no era una princesa presumida y que podía hacer algo bien ¡Al demonio! Iba a demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba ¡Se arrepentiría de haberle ofendido!

Miró al frente una vez más, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al notar un pequeño destello no muy lejos de ella. Eran luces, lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, su decisión era diferente.

Giró y se puso a correr de nuevo, regresando al punto de partida mucho más rápido de lo que huyó. Al diablo el dolor en las costillas, la sensación pesada de sus piernas o el punzante piqueteo de su cabeza, era mucho peor la sensación amarga de no saber nada de él.

.

.

* * *

El escenario que la recibió era muy de lejos el que deseaba ver. El hoyo era mucho más grande que antes y no se veía por ningún lado rastros del chico, al contrario, más árboles y lodo entorpecían la visión y el acceso hacia el fondo. No se imaginaba que clase de bestia pudo haber hecho tal cosa. Mordió su labio interior, echando un vistazo a su falda roída. Si pensaba ir por él aunque sea para hacer tiempo y que los "buenos" llegaran, no le iba a servir de nada aquél estropajo. Tragándose el orgullo y la pena, convirtió su brazo en filo para terminar de cortar los retazos hasta por encima de la rodilla al igual que las largas mangas de la blusa.

Satisfecha, exhaló profundamente y saltó hacía la oscuridad del agujero, usando su brazo afilado para deshacerse de las ramas que dificultaban su descenso. Ésta vez lo único que mantenía en mente era el hecho de tener que encontrarlo y protegerlo, ya que incluso si no eran ni compañeros, ella seguía siendo un arma y él un usuario. Había leído sobre una regla implícita en donde quienes tenían su capacidad de transformación debían proteger a toda costa a su técnico. Eso era lo que haría, lo protegería de alguna forma.

La caída no fue tan dura como esperaba, justo los metros que habían percibido antes. Por suerte el suelo era más o menos liso. Al frente, se hallaba un nuevo agujero de aproximadamente dos metros de diámetro que iba en una sola dirección. Tragó en seco y absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible, emprendió la marcha adentrándose en él.

El agujero se hacía mucho más oscuro conforme más se alejaba de la entrada ya que la luz de la luna lograba filtrarse. Avanzó alerta, agudizando sus oídos tratando de percibir cualquier sonido que le indicara alguna señal del chico... si es que seguía vivo. Decidió no pensar en ésa posibilidad y apuntar a que estaba bien.

Su búsqueda no se demoró demasiado, un chillido agudo hizo eco en todo el agujero y ya que sólo había una dirección, comenzó a correr con pasos agigantados para evitar el menor ruido posible.

Conforme avanzaba, el espacio se reducía y la tierra del techo colapsaba en tantos, lo cual le indicaba que el lugar era reciente. Parecía tener el único objetivo de encontrarles. Cuando el espacio llegó apenas un par de centímetros por encima de su cabeza, escuchó unos quejidos que tenían la pinta de ser humanos. Comenzó a caminar despacio para amortiguar el sonido de los pasos, agradeciendo que sus zapatillas no tuvieran el pedazo de tacón o se delataría inmediatamente. El sonido era lo único que la guiaba, la luz se había perdido metros atrás y el oxígeno se volvía escaso. Los pulmones dolían al respirar la mezcla de tierra húmeda.

No fue hasta caminar un par de metros más cuando el sonido volvió a repetirse, éste sonaba demasiado familiar, demasiado cerca. Se detuvo, si seguía avanzando pasaría de largo y por lo que podía percibir, la zona era amplia.

—¿Hay… alguien..?

—Tú… —pegó un respingo debido a la cercanía de la voz. Provenía de su lado izquierdo si no perdía la noción de la orientación— Se supone que te habías ido.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Aún estás bien.

Un silencio incómodo prosiguió a sus palabras.

—V-voy a sacarte de aquí —aseguró, tanteando al aire para tratar de tocarlo. Su mano palpó algo blando, sus dedos acariciaron lo que sintió como tela— Creo que te tengo.

—Será mejor que te alejes de ahí —le escuchó decir a sus espaldas provocándole un nuevo estremecimiento—. Tienes suerte de que no haya luz.

Retiró la mano y se apartó asustada. Su pie chocó con algo y por poco se cae si no fuera porque fue sujetada de la parte trasera de su blusa.

—Si ésta es tu idea de rescate, déjame decir que te está saliendo mal —le reprochó él en burla, aunque notaba su voz cansada.

—Agradece que soy demasiado buena como para no dejarte morir en un lugar tan lúgubre —replicó, buscando el contacto con la mano masculina para guiarse y saber en qué condiciones se encontraba. Deseaba que no tocara nada que la avergonzara de más, porque entonces si no sabría cómo verle si salían bien de todo esto—. Pensé que sería más difícil, me esperaba algún monstruo o algo como lo que me atacó.

Él río bajo.

—Será mejor que no le invoques, creo que hay gente cerca y fue en busca de más comida para un buen festín —Su tono era severo y casi podía asegurar que tenía miedo. No sabía si se controlaba por ella.

—¿Más… comida? Entonces… lo que toqué era…

Su mano se cerró alrededor del de ella.

—Mejor no lo pienses, si ya estás aquí, apresurémonos.

Asintió, aunque él no la viera. La mano masculina se apartó para pasarse al otro lado de su hombro, sintió el tirón del instante en que se levantó, y cómo su cuerpo se apoyó en su costado, con la respiración agitada. Lo ayudó a acomodarse a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, sintiendo una extraña humedad pegajosa en dónde su camisa tocaba su blusa. Trató de no pensar en ello y tanteando con los pies el suelo, buscó el lugar por el que había aparecido.

—Estaremos bien —dijo, tratando de enfocar lo mejor posible el camino.

Ésta vez, el ritmo era diferente; ella se dio cuenta de que él cojeaba y el esfuerzo le sacaba pequeños gruñidos de molestia. Además, el peso extra sobre ella volvía el recorrido más lento. No estaba segura de la gravedad de sus lesiones y tampoco tenía el tiempo para tratar de revisarlo. Tampoco es que él se quejara demasiado, ya sea por voluntad o porque no era tan grave como podía ser, que era lo que esperaba.

Siguieron el camino sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella porque temía atraer la atención de otro enemigo y él… no sabía que pasaba por su mente. Le parecía todo un misterio, desde la forma en cómo discutieron la primera vez, hasta el momento en que se encontraban; sólo ahora podía ver la magnitud de su decisión de abandonar el hogar familiar para enlistarse en una escuela.

La humedad y el polvo que de vez en cuando caía sobre su cabeza eran recordatorios difíciles de eliminar que le gritaban que su oportunidad de rechazar todo aquello se estaba yendo por la borda. Ya no veía la forma en cómo subir a un escenario, sin tener grabado en sus recuerdos cada uno de los minutos de éste día. De repente, la música tenía otro matiz para ella.

—¿Alguien sabe que volviste aquí? —preguntó él de repente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—No —contestó inmediatamente— Ni siquiera alcancé a llegar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó dubitativo, casi curioso— Estarías a salvo echándote un frasco de perfume y no cargando con un peso tan inservible.

Frunció el ceño, levemente irritada.

—No me lo puedo creer. El tipo que juraba que sería un gran hombre se llama a sí mismo inservible —contradijo en voz baja— ¿No me estás confirmando que eres una chica llorona?

No obtuvo respuesta por unos segundos.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin— tal vez lo sea. Tal vez nunca fui ni una pizca de eso.

La forma en cómo se auto compadecía le hizo irritar más. Con saña, apretó su agarre en su costado, sintiendo de nuevo la sensación húmeda en sus dedos. Él prorrumpió un prolongado gemido de dolor.

—¡Hey! ¿Q-qué crees que haces?

—Así es como suena un hombre.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sonaba tan confundido que le hizo sonreír. Acomodó mejor su cuerpo sobre el suyo pasando por alto la incomodidad en sus costillas que aun resentían los golpes del primer demonio.

—Los hombres que conozco son orgullosos, ególatras y presuntuosos. No admiten perder, ni admiten sus sentimientos o se dejan llevar por emociones. Son lógicos, calculadores e incluso manipuladores.

—Y… ¿Eso que tiene que ver aquí? Lo siento, pero no creo entrar en ésa definición.

—Te equivocas —contraatacó sin borrar la sonrisa—. Si no fueras nada de eso… entonces yo no estaría aquí. Me manipulaste de alguna form…

—Oye, oye. Creo que estás exagerando, yo no he hecho tal cosa —la interrumpió, sonaba casi atemorizado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula— Por como lo veo, tu táctica fue salvarme. Si no me hubieras empujado, yo estaría aquí o incluso peor —La sensación de lo que tocó antes de tenerlo con ella pasó fugaz por sus manos—. Me salvaste y la culpa me hizo volver ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Eres el típico hombre orgulloso dispuesto a ir por la damisela en apuros.

Aquella declaración, que ni siquiera ella sabía de dónde había venido pareció funcionar. No sólo dejó su lamento, también comenzó a reír. Estaba segura de que si estuvieran libres de peligro, la risa sería una gran carcajada.

—Entonces, supongo que no debo darte las gracias, damisela en apuros… ¿Sabes? Suena mejor que princesa —susurró demasiado cerca de su oído, casi sintiendo su aliento cosquilleándole.

La cara de pronto la tenía muy caliente.

—Q-qué q-quede claro que tampoco es una cosa buena. Eso te baja puntos en lo caballero.

Él siguió riendo un rato más.

Preocupada por su estabilidad mental, sacudió su cabeza y puso su atención en el frente de nuevo. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y su mirada se iluminó, una luz se apreciaba a unos metros de ellos.

—Eso es… lo logramos —exclamó llena de dicha.

—Será mejor que no cantemos victoria. Ya lo dije, mientras la bruja no sea eliminada…

—Aún pueden aparecer más demonios —completó la frase rodando los ojos—. Oh vamos, ten un poco de fe ¿No?

—Eso se lo dejo a la damisela.

—¡No empieces!

Apresuraron los pasos deseosos de salir de una vez. Estando afuera se las arreglarían para llegar al campamento si es que la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en quien sabe qué lugar no estaba terminada. Cuando alcanzaron la abertura, irradiada de la luz lunar sin atisbo de que hubiera alguna tormenta tiempo atrás, se encontraron ante el reto de cómo escalar. Para ella no sería mucho problema, sus cuchillas servirían de apoyo al clavarlas en la tierra y ramas que seguían en pie alrededor.

—Ve tú primero —él sugirió, quitando su brazo de su cuerpo, dejándola libre.

—¿Por qué no vas tú? —Un poco disgustada por el cambio, volteó a verle llevándose una desagradable sorpresa— ¿Estás…?

No sabía cómo continuar. Su camisa estaba desgarrada por el centro, con profundas laceraciones que daban la impresión de una garras que se ciñeron sobre él. Recordó la sensación húmeda que había sentido antes, relacionándola con las terribles manchas oscuras de su ropa. Por si fuera poco, su pierna tenía un corte de varios centímetros de largo por el que aún escurría sangre que era detenida por cúmulos marrón alrededor. De ahí la dificultad de caminar. Enfrentó su mirada, sus ojos lucían cansados y se le notaba el esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos, incluso su ceja había sido partida y el singular cenizo del cabello estaba cubierto de lodo. Lo que sea que había salido, lo arrastró por ese túnel dejándole en tales condiciones.

—Ahora será mejor que sí vayas por ayuda —Le sonrió de medio lado, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para recostarse en la pared del agujero—. Ya hiciste suficiente.

Negó lentamente.

—No voy a dejarte aquí solo de nuevo. Si eso vuelve ¡Te terminará de matar! —El miedo regresó con fuerza a ella. De nuevo su interior lastimaba con la idea de volverse a ir— Me quedaré aquí. Seguro vendrán a revisar la zona y nos encontrarán.

—No seas idiota ¿Y qué si aparece antes otra bestia? Yo no puedo luchar… ni tú tampoco. Ni siquiera puedo sostenerme bien en pie.

—Voy a protegerte.

Él parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdiste el juicio?

—Al contrario, creo que es la primera vez que lo tengo —sonrió. Puso los brazos en jarra sobre su cadera y decidida fue a su lado, posicionándose frente a él. El cosquilleo recorrió su brazo seguido de un brillo en todo lo largo, cambiando de forma la parte humana en una filosa hoja de guadaña. Le escuchó exclamar asombrado por el espectáculo; orgullosa se puso en guardia dispuesta a esperar lo que sea—. No me iré a ningún lado. Ésta vez no vas a manipularme.

—Eres… una chica extraña —susurró entre su desconcierto.

—Ni princesa, ni damisela. Eso es un avance.

Ambos satisfechos con la resolución, dieron paso a la tranquilidad de los ruidos nocturnos.

.

.

* * *

Cientos de cajas metálicas arrastradas con velocidad, así era el sonido que provenía del túnel por el que salieron. Cada vez más cerca. Ambos lo escucharon, sea por la obligación de estar alertas o porque la fatiga amortiguó las ganas de seguir hablando, estaban listos para el siguiente ataque. Él le había explicado entre jadeos que aquello que se lo llevó era una especie de mutante entre humano y topo. De ahí que se desplazara por el suelo. Sus garras eran cortas pero duras y parecían tener un cierto veneno porque su pecho ardía en dónde sus uñas fueron clavadas. Parecía haber perdido la conciencia humana hace mucho por lo que creía que se guiaba por instinto, sin emitir palabras coherentes. Si querían una oportunidad contra él, el punto a atacar era su hocico sensible y su mejor forma de orientación.

En su primer día de clases era impensable el tener alguna clase de entrenamiento. Pensó que si el incidente con la suicida no hubiese pasado tal vez ni siquiera habría acabado ahí en primer lugar. Pero no fue el caso y ahí estaba, a punto de enfrentarse en una pelea por primera vez en toda su vida. Sólo tenía que cortar su hocico y si tenía suerte partirlo en dos…

Ella no tenía suerte, así que eso estaba fuera de discusión. El chico le dijo que si creaba el suficiente ruido, alguien los detectaría e irían por ellos. Era solo hacer tiempo, y en caso de que las cosas no fueran bien, aún podía escaparse ella. Claro que era lo único que no seguiría a pesar de haberlo prometido. Aun no se decían sus nombres, era motivo suficiente para que sobrevivieran.

—¡Ahí viene!

No necesitó del aviso cuando la voluta de polvo apareció demasiado rápido con el tiempo suficiente de usar su brazo a modo de escudo. El choque metálico silbó en el aire, su cuerpo retrocedió debido al impacto de frente, apretó los dientes con fuerza para clavar mejor sus pies en el suelo y luchar contra el enorme peso que la empujaba hacia atrás.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —La orden llegó silbante, obedeció inmediatamente saltando hacia su costado derecho.

La bola gigante siguió su curso contra la pared de tierra provocando una nueva oleada explosiva de polvo y piedras.

Se notaba aturdido, sus garras estaban listas para atacar, no para cavar. Ella vio la oportunidad de continuar el contraataque, dirigiéndose hasta la espalda de la cosa con la intención de darle una estocada.

—¡Para y cúbrete!

Aunque quiso hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde; apenas logró echarse a un lado y evitar que las alargadas uñas la desagarraran. Notó que no eran sus manos las que se habían ensañado contra ella sino sus patas traseras. Era un doble problema. El demonio lanzó un agudo chillido que retumbó en su cabeza como una corriente eléctrica, lo que le hizo perder la concentración y recibir sin mayor resistencia una patada en el abdomen que la arrojó de nuevo al túnel.

Escuchó el grito ahogado del chico y asustada, se levantó a pesar del renovado dolor en su cuerpo. El chico volvía a gritar pero no porque fuese víctima, sino porque buscaba atraer la atención del demonio en él, pero ella temía por ésa acción. En su estado actual, si recibía un golpe más… tal vez sería todo para él y eso… no podía permitirlo.

Obligó a sus pies a reaccionar y correr lo más rápido posible para embestirlo, antes de que terminara de girarse y le propinara un zarpazo. Por suerte la cosa no desvió la suficiente atención de ella lo que la motivó a lanzarse con fuerza contra él. Atento al golpe, el demonio también alistó sus enormes garras para atacarla.

Viendo la desventaja, usó ambos brazos cruzándolos por el pecho en forma de cruz para reforzar su improvisado escudo, pero el espacio tras ella fue un factor negativo al recibir el impacto; tanto ella como el topo mutante se adentraron de nuevo en la oscuridad.

—¡Tienes que salir de allí! ¡Tiene buena visión nocturna!

No sabía si era porque el demonio tenía algo de animal, que el chico sabía sobre sus debilidades. No le era raro, al fin que traía la pinta de nerd vicioso. Lo que si era seguro, es que sus posibilidades de éxito se redujeron considerablemente pues apenas lograba distinguirá el prominente cuerpo con la escasa luz que lograba filtrarse.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, con la intención de pasar al otro lado para recuperar cualquier probabilidad de éxito, pero el demonio adivinando lo que intentaba, con su enorme cuerpo se posicionó de frente cerrándole el paso. Elevó sus garras de nuevo y con fuerza arremetió un nuevo intercambio de estocadas. Ella difícilmente podía cubrirse, las manos comenzaban a arderle debido al tiempo en que permanecía convertida.

Era cierto que podía transformarse por completo pero con su inexperiencia, apenas lo hacía por un máximo de tiempo. Aquello la desgastaba tanto física como mentalmente y el riesgo de regresar a la normalidad en cualquier momento le producía pánico.

—¡¿Por qué nadie viene aún?! —gritó rabiosa, sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano y comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de que su primer día en la escuela era también el último.

Los ojos del demonio, aunque eran pequeños y casi cubiertos por el excéntrico pelaje, la miraban con furia y deseo, la baba resbalaba por su hocico y el olor putrefacto llenó el ambiente. No podían ni retroceder ni avanzar. Estaban en un punto muerto.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo también estoy aquí!

La cabeza del topo humanoide se sacudió al recibir el impacto de una pesada roca. Eso fue suficiente para desconcentrarle lo que ella aprovechó para darle una patada que incluso le dolió, con la intención de dejar un poco de distancia entre ambos. La adrenalina junto con el miedo fusionado en su sangre, renovaron sus energías perdidas y se dirigió con su hoja en alto hacia su peludo pecho aprovechando la lluvia de rocas que el chico enviaba. Logró encontrar una abertura en su defensa y sin pensárselo, atacó. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces la carne fue invadida por su filo, pasando a través del pelo y hundiéndose en sus entrañas.

No fue un chillido sino un grito ensordecedor lo que el demonio dejó salir junto a la sangre que salpicó su rostro y parte de su ropa. Quería dar más golpes, pero así como pasó con ella antes, el dolor del demonio volvieron sus movimientos erráticos, retorciéndose con furia en el reducido lugar para provocar el colapso del techo sobre ellos. El suelo comenzó a sacudirse junto al crujir de la tierra sobre ella.

—¡SAL DE AHÍ!

Deseaba poder hacerlo, sólo que entre el derrumbe y la cosa bloqueando el camino, no había forma. Apenas un pequeño hueco entre sus extremidades daba la salida hacia dónde el chico le gritaba agitando sus brazos… aunque supiera de acrobacia su cuerpo no podría pasar… ¡Eso era! La idea fue muy clara entonces ¿Qué pasaba con su forma de arma? Aún había cosas que desconocía de sus habilidades pero lo que si sabía era que al transformarse había un lapso de segundos en que su cuerpo perdía tamaño para adaptarse a la de arma que era por mucho más pequeña. Si lo aprovechaba, podría llegar hasta el otro lado. El problema era que no controlaba en dónde caer y si no lograba cruzar el resultado sería igual.

Así que la única oportunidad era que alguien la tomara.

—¡Voy a transformarme y necesito que me recibas! —gritó usando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían, el suelo seguía cediendo y la abertura del techo se agrandaba, sin contar con que el demonio no dejaba de chillar y sacudirse por el dolor.

—¡¿Eh..?! ¡Espera un momento que no es tan…!

Fácil, eso iba a decir y lo tenía muy en cuenta pero dada la situación, no tenían muchas opciones y el cosquilleo se estaba convirtiendo en dolor. Era un movimiento muy arriesgado, dada su fatiga mental pero tenía que hacer el intento.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de cientos de pequeñas burbujas explotando por todo su cuerpo para dar paso a la conmoción que provocaba el sentirse caer en el vacío para luego ser sumergida en el agua. Entreabrió los ojos sabiendo del mareo que eso producía, en su mente recreaba el sentimiento de las manos del chico. La suavidad contrastante con la rudeza de su tacto. Dejó que le inundara los sentidos, buscando que fuera el punto que la hiciera llegar hasta él.

El movimiento se detuvo. La imagen se hizo nítida y el cuadro que le dio la bienvenida fue la expresión turbada del chico. Lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Su mueca estaba cambiando en ¿Reflejo de dolor?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en tono metálico. Le vio debatirse entre hablar o no, hasta que él inclinó la hoja para que viera el mango dónde la sostenía; su pulso volvió a dispararse con el entendimiento y la decepción subiendo a su cabeza. Sus ojos volvían a picar, mientras más veía las manos masculinas emitiendo un pequeño humo, más ardían— ¡Suéltame!

Le oyó rechinar los dientes, estrujando el metal entre sus desnudos dedos. Se sintió estúpida por mostrarse tan conmocionada, de otra forma, él lo hubiera hecho. Le tenía lástima, y lo odió por eso.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Tú eres una guadaña y yo sé manejar guadañas!

La declaración le pilló desprevenida. No entendía a qué se refería y le hubiera gustado pensar un poco más en eso, sino fuera por el embate del demonio contra ellos. A pesar del dolor que se notaba en su ceño fruncido y sus dientes castañeantes, él la manipuló posicionándola a modo de defensa evitando que las garras les hicieran daño. Se sintió girar, haciendo retroceder al enemigo aun cuando el temblor seguía presente. Era como si a él no le importara las heridas de sus manos ni las que tenía en su cuerpo. Una persona diferente con un aura que la absorbía. No estaba sola en ése espacio metálico, podía sentir su presencia o más bien… ¿Cómo le llamaban? ¿Alma?

Lo estaban obligando a retroceder, en descuidos las uñas lo alcanzaban pero parecía manejar bien las heridas o tal vez era que se acostumbró al dolor. Ella no sabía que estaba sucediendo o si debía decir algo más que las exclamaciones de satisfacción al ver el daño en el contrario.

No obstante, su tiempo se acabó. Estuvo tan ensimismada en la nueva fuerza que habían formado que olvidó el hecho de que su energía para seguir en ése estado era baja.

—¡Detente antes de que..! —Demasiado tarde para advertirle. La sensación de vacío desapareció en el momento justo en que el demonio alzó sus garras para asestar un golpe y él pretendía pararlo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para sentir cómo regresaba a la normalidad y girar para abrazarlo por el frente para cubrirlo con su cuerpo. El vértigo la invadió por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, escuchó como las filosas uñas cortaban el viento. Abrazó con intensidad al chico y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.

.

* * *

Disparos, el grito bestial y una ráfaga de corriente.

—¿Están bien? —Le preguntó una voz femenina que no reconocía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente preguntándose si no estaba muerta ya.

—Lo e-estamos… a-aunque… m-me estoy asfixiando…

Escuchar su voz le hizo reaccionar para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Dejó de apretar el cuerpo y enseguida fue apartada con un poco de brusquedad del cuerpo del chico.

—¿Q-qué está pasando? —preguntó sin comprender nada aún.

—Iré por el equipo médico para sacarlos, no se muevan.

Dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz y descubrir a la dueña antes de que escalara con agilidad por el contorno del agujero; se trataba de una chica de extraños e intimidantes ojos dorados y un raro por no decir anormal cabello negro teñido por líneas blancas horizontales. Llevaba en sus manos un par de pistolas las que seguramente originaron los disparos. Tan pronto como se desapareció, giró para ver al demonio muerto; para su sorpresa no existía tal cosa, en cambio, una extraña bola roja flotaba en el aire como si de un globo se tratase.

—Es su alma —le explicó él, tosiendo—. Cuando los demonios mueren, sólo queda su alma.

—¿Eh? ¿P-pero lo de allá atrás qué… era?

—No es lo mismo con nosotros. Aunque eso lo aprenderás luego en clases —continuó diciendo medio en broma, medio arrastrando las palabras.

El cansancio y dolor volvían a marcar presencia. Los amenazaba a ambos.

Voces se escucharon por encima de sus cabezas así como el sonido de sirenas, varias lámparas apuntaron a su cara obligándola a apartar su vista. Sus miradas volvieron a conectar, mirándose al fin libre de peligro. Las sonrisas cruzaron por sus rostros. Estiró su mano hacia él, que permanecía acostado en el suelo en una postura que no se veía nada bien, él aceptó el gesto y haciendo fuerza lo ayudó a incorporarse pero un falso movimiento le hizo tropezar haciendo que ambos volvieran a caer con él encima de ella.

Se quejó del dolor y estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió un apretón en cierta parte de su anatomía que encendió su cara de vergüenza.

—Ah, lo l-lamento no… —Calló. Ambos lo hicieron.

Bajó la mirada para ver el origen del apretón casi sintiendo echar humo por las orejas. Él pareció notarlo apenas, y ya sea voluntario o no, volvió a repetir la acción haciéndola emitir un vergonzoso gemido; estaba a punto de pasarlo como un accidente sino fuera porque al voltear de nuevo a él, vio cómo un hilillo de color rojo bajaba por su nariz. Eso sí que no podía soportarlo.

—P-puedo explicarlo ¡N-no es lo que..!

—¡PERVERTIDO! —gritó dejando que su puño actuara por sí mismo impactándose en la mejilla del chico logrando quitárselo de encima.

Cuando se sentó, con la intención de seguir reclamándole por tal atrevimiento, vio que no se movía.

—Oye…

Varios hombres de uniforme blanco bajaron hasta donde se encontraban, acercándose a ambos para tomar sus signos vitales y comprobar su estado.

El tipo que se acercó a él, apenas le echó una ojeada poniendo sus dedos sobre la yugular; enseguida se dirigió hacia sus camaradas arriba y gritó:

—¡Tenemos a un chico inconsciente! ¡Camilla!

.

.

* * *

Con la mano libre, tomó el último chocolate redondo de la pequeña caja para llevárselo a la boca. El sabor dulzón fue inmediato y tras unos segundos, su tamaño fue reduciéndose hasta no ser nada. Mientras tanto, con su dedo limpio, volteo la hoja del libro que sostenía, continuando la lectura en voz alta.

—«En cuanto dejaron de temblarle las manos, sacó el estilete del nuevo dedo de t-titanio y hundió la hoja en su muñeca. El corte que se había hecho anteriormente para extraer el chip de i-identidad de modo que no pudieran localizarla todavía no se había cerrado…»** Quién diría que le gusta leer estas cosas.

Suspiró, cerrando el libro. Mientras el dulce terminaba de desaparecer en su garganta; se masajeó la sien para alejar la migraña que las pastillas le provocaban. Pronto necesitaría una nueva dosis, aunque al menos era el último día en que las tomaba.

Se recostó en la silla, cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el sonido de la suave respiración del paciente que dormía. Era una melodía que no había escuchado antes; casi le daban ganas de grabarla para reproducirla después de oír las voces de su familia.

Había sido otro día largo en dónde la única llamada que recibió fue para una reprimenda sobre su supuesto estado después de recibir el informe de la escuela. Lo usaron como un intento más para obligarla a regresar, por supuesto que colgó antes de pensar en la posibilidad de reír frenéticamente por semejante sugerencia, incitándoles a que fueran por ella.

Estaba segura de que muy pronto volverían a insistir, sabía que el tiempo de plazo para conseguir compañero se estaba acabando; aunque intentaba no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y a la ligera presión que se cernía sobre ella. Por eso, prefería pasarse por la enfermería y ver cómo él estaba. Era la única forma en que su mente se enfocaba en otras cosas.

Un quejido destruyó su burbuja de paz. Se repitió un par de veces, con el sonido del movimiento de las sábanas. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada carmín hacia el rostro somnoliento y rojizo del chico; él tenía una venda alrededor de la frente y varias banditas dispersas en el rostro además de los diminutos puntos de sutura en su ceja. Su aturdimiento estaba reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas a medio abrir y el pequeño hilillo de baba que escapaba de sus labios. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro ligeramente, parecía no tener la fuerza suficiente aún; cuando le vio intentar incorporarse y emitir un gruñido de dolor, se apresuró en ayudarlo para permanecer quieto.

—Hey, tranquilo. Apenas acabas de reaccionar, no esperes a salir brincando por ahí —le regañó, reprochando su actitud con un movimiento de cabeza.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, de seguro para enfocarla bien. Esperaba que su rostro estuviera lo suficientemente mejor para reconocerla entre tantas banditas y rasguños que traía encima. Sin contar que el vestido había sido reemplazado por una blusa cualquiera de mangas cortas, una campera sencilla y unos pantalones pequeños. No es que el cambio no le agradara, sólo que por ahora era la mejor opción para asistir a la revisión médica.

—Tú eres… —Le miró expectante, lamentablemente no siguió con lo que sea que iba a decir ya que desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña mesa— Espera ¿De dónde salió eso?

Gruñó por lo bajo, él estaba viendo el libro. Fastidiada, volvió a sentarse, cruzándose de brazos.

—Una histérica mujer lo trajo, aunque antes apareció por aquí gritando extrañas cosas… —Notó que su cuerpo se tensó, lo que confirmaba la identidad de ésa persona.

Él tragó duro, claramente nervioso.

—¿Q-qué clase de cosas?

Ladeó la cabeza un poco, como si se lo estuviera pensando.

—Primero… se puso a llorar como magdalena gritando que eras su «bebé hermoso» —Hizo comillas con los dedos tratando de imitar el empalagoso tono de la mujer—, te estaba sacudiendo como trapo que hasta los profesores tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que te hiriera más. Ah… malas noticias, ella logró quebrarte una costilla extra.

Primero una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro para ser reemplazado por la furia. No parecía importarle la venda en sus manos ya que los cerró en puños.

—Juro que me las pagará.

—Ella era… ¿Tu madre verdad?

—¿No es tan obvio?

Rio con ganas.

—No lo decía por lo de bebé.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno… —Rebuscó en el bolsillo de la campare del cual extrajo un par de billetes y unos tickets—. Cuando le dije que estaba contigo en el incidente y que me habías salvado, gritó algo como «¡No te daré a mi hijo pequeña arpía! ¡Hay mejores chicos que él en Death City..! —La risa casi le ganó pero siguió en su intento de sonar burlona. Le extendió las cosas al chico incrédulo, que de pronto había quedado pálido, prosiguió:— ¡Él no es para ti y sé que lo engatusaste para que fuera a poner su vida en peligro por una riquilla como tú! Ah, pero no te saldrás con la tuya...» Y… me dio éste dinero para comprar mi distancia. A decir verdad, 10 dólares no alcanza para nada y tampoco me dio la dirección del bar.

La cabeza del chico se desplomó sobre la almohada, tomó un cojín cercano y cubrió la cara para ahogar el grito, sus oídos se tiñeron de carmín y supuso que no era lo único.

—¡Es una pesada! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Aquél gesto le provocó más risa, la cual paró cuando el dolor en su propio abdomen se hizo presente. Tosió para calmarse.

—Pero sabes… ella en serio lucía muy preocupada por ti —siguió diciendo. Aun en medio de tal situación absurda, ella pudo ver cuánto la mujer amaba a su hijo. Un cierto sentimiento de añoranza se apoderó de ella en aquél momento y aunque, ahora él lucía azorado, sabía que también le quería. No así con el padre, que nunca se apareció por ahí.

Tardó un poco para que el cojín regresara a su lugar.

—Lo sé —Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa—, pero no deja de ser un poco irritante.

No dijo nada, sólo se quedó observando la chispa de brillo que volvió a aparecer en sus ojos.

—Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Casi se cae de la silla al escucharlo.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? A ver, tuviste una buena paliza por mi culpa, es obvio que mi buena moral me dice que debo estar pendiente de tu recuperación.

—Ya… pero ¿No era que fue sólo una manipulación? Recuerdo que eso dijiste.

—¡Ése es otro tema! ¡Por lo menos muestra algo de agradecimiento! —replicó. Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición casi como si ella fuera a pegarle, suspiró. Desvió la mirada, sintiendo el ardor en sus mejillas—. A-además, dijiste que iba a explicarme de lo de tu… nariz. Y no creo que quieras quedar como un pervertido ¿O sí?

De reojo, le miró desviar la vista también.

—B-bueno… eso es… algo un poco complicado.

—Bien, tenemos mucho tiempo… —Sin poder evitarlo, bajó sus ojos hasta sus manos vendadas—, además, debo disculparme por aquello.

Él regresó su atención a ella, viendo lo que veía.

—Oh, no es nada. Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Era una reacción esperada siendo novatos aún.

—Es lo mismo, será difícil para ti manejar a tu… compañero en ése estado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es importante, de todos modos será difícil encontrarlo con la clase de madre que tengo.

—Le das mucha importancia.

Él la miró casi como si viera una revelación impactante.

—¿No sabes quién es ella? ¿Tú no… sabes mucho de Shibusen verdad?

No entendía a donde quería llegar. Era cierto que no supo nada de ése mundo hasta que descubrió sobre su habilidad y un agente fue a buscarla a su casa. Eso fue unos cuantos meses atrás apenas.

—¿Es importante saberlo?

El chico estalló en risas.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo. No, no es necesario. Realmente eres de alto rango, seguro que si no es porque eres arma seguirías en alguna mansión bailando absurdos vals.

El comentario le molestó más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Creo que dejé muy en claro que soy capaz de luchar.

—Eso lo admito. Es sólo que… eres demasiado…

—¿Demasiado qué? ¿Caprichosa? ¿Presumida? Vamos, dilo.

—Demasiado única.

Su corazón se aceleró.

—¿N-no vas a intentar ligar ahora? —Ella misma se sorprendió con la pregunta, y esperar la respuesta le ponía más ansiosa de lo deseado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eres demasiado aniñada!

La contestación inmediata provocó una explosión de rabia por el tono casi burdo.

—Creí que era única —dijo entre dientes—. Pues bien, pequeño nerd afeminado…

—¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?!

—¡Lo que oíste infantil!

—¡Eres una… inestable!

—¡Y tú un bruto!

—¡Eso lo pareces tú!

—¡IDIOTA!

—¡DESTEÑIDA!

—¡POCO HOMBRE!

—¡PRINCESA!

—¡BASTA! —gritó, dando por finalizada la discusión. En sincronía ambos bufaron—. Te voy a demostrar que no soy nada de lo que dices y que tú no eres nada de lo que proclamas.

Él rio divertido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —La retó, cruzándose de brazos.

No lo pensó mucho, la respuesta llegó como bala.

—Siendo tu compañera por supuesto.

Él se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué?

Satisfecha, se levantó del asiento sonriendo ampliamente. Caminó alrededor hasta quedar cerca de su cama.

—Pues eso. Dices que eres muy inteligente pero te ves débil. Yo soy muy mala en cosas escolares pero parece que soy fuerte como arma. Somos todo lo contrario y, creo que hacemos la combinación perfecta.

—Has perdido el juicio —aseguró, suspirando en derrota.

—Es que es tan fácil. Tú no puedes tener a alguien de compañero igual a ti, necesitas un opuesto y creo que yo cumplo muy bien ése papel. Por lo tanto, seremos compañeros ¿De acuerdo?

No la rebatió. Parecía estar todo perfecto a excepción…

 _«_ _Sin importar que tan buenos sean mental o físicamente, si no logran acoplar sus almas en la sincronización, podría ser muy peligroso…»_ Aquellas palabras del profesor Sid retumbaron en su cabeza. Su labio tembló ligeramente. Estuvo a punto de retractarse de lo dicho cuando él la interrumpió, no se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando.

—Usaré guantes —dijo decidido.

Fue su turno de verse sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

—Si vamos a ser pareja, usaré guantes para mitigar las molestias de usarte. Sólo hasta que pueda maniobrarte sin problemas. Eres una guadaña, y yo seré un usuario de guadaña.

Abrió ligeramente la boca, sintiendo una enorme calidez instalarse en su pecho. Humedad se acumuló en su rostro y antes de que siquiera pensara en deslizarse, le dio la espalda rápidamente.

—¿Cómo… te llamas? —Le preguntó.

—… Mike Albarn.

Sus labios formaron una nueva sonrisa radiante.

—Mike —repitió lentamente, como si saboreara cada letra— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un piano?

—¿Un piano? —inquirió con extrañeza— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Necesito… presentarme de forma adecuada.

—¿Qué no lo estamos haciendo ahora?

Negó.

—Aún no está completo.

—Si tú lo dices…

Sin voltearse, cruzó sus manos tras la espalda y balanceándose sobre sus talones preguntó de nuevo:

—¿No vas a preguntar por mi nombre?

—¿Para qué? De todas formas tengo la impresión de que lo dirás —respondió en tono divertido.

Ella correspondió riendo.

—Tienes razón, nerd afeminado.

—¡Hey!

Lentamente se giró, extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

—Soy Life E… —pausó, Mike había tomado su mano dándole un ligero apretón. Las vendas se sentían rasposas y aun así transmitían la calidez de su dueño, se dio cuenta de que a su lado, las cosas que vendrían más que fáciles o difíciles, prometían una gran aventura. Sonrió de lado; Mike Albarn la engulló por completo en su primer día de clases. Finalmente continuó:— Eater. Life Eater y sólo para que lo sepas, no es para nada un placer.

Mike la miró un rato, y también esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Bueno, mi probable arma… lo mismo digo.

El momento de seriedad no duró ni un minuto. Ahí, en la enfermería, con ambos medio heridos recuperándose de su primer día fallido de clases y firmando un contrato indirecto para ser técnico y arma, estallaron en risas. Tan fuertes que aquellos que cruzaban el pasillo se preguntaron si algún psicótico se encontraba recluso en la escuela.

La verdad es que no era uno, sino dos.

.

.

 **FIN  
**

* * *

 **Notas finales de autor:  
**

Y después de lo que me pareció una tremenda eternidad… chan chan chaaan ¡He aquí el final!

En serio me disculpo por tardar tanto en acabar, parecía ser poco pero a la hora de escribir… nada más no. Incluso tuve que cambiar varias veces porque sentía no quedaba bien y entre eso y el inicio de mi trabajo final de investigación para la universidad pues, se me fue el tiempo.

Finalmente pude traérselos a ustedes ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES APOYARON ÉSTE MINI PROYECTO! *inserte corazones y cúbrase del confetti* De todo corazón espero que el resultado haya sido de su agrado tanto como lo fue para mí. Sé que aún faltan muchas cosas por mejorar en cuanto a narración y planeo seguir avanzando por supuesto~ Para mí ha sido una curiosa experiencia tratar de entrar en las mentes de las versiones 2.0 de Maka y Soul; ya que el manga nos da tan poco sobre el tipo de personalidad que tendrían siendo del género opuesto así que, ojalá que haya logrado estar un poco cerca de ésa percepción ;D

Ah~ yo sé que ya hay unos cuantos trabajos por ahí con éste mismo contexto y bueno, la curiosidad y el hype me ganó para animarme a aportar algo ¡Ajúa!

Y ya Tenshi, que esto no es capítulo ¬¬ como anécdota final, agradezco mucho las opciones sobre los nombres~ perdonen si causó cierto fastidio no verlos hasta el final peeeeero era la forma en cómo deseaba acabarlo. Me debatí bastante en ellos y después de hacer una búsqueda por internet me di cuenta de que aunque el "Mike" si ya ha sido mencionado, no tiene gran relevancia y creo, que no hay riesgo de derechos de autor (? Igual no tienen mi dirección ;D Aparte que él es taaaaan masculino 3 después del Kid original es perfecto 3 simplemente me encanta. Y… en el caso de la princesa/damisela Soul, fue más curioso porque yo si quería respetar lo más posible el revés y me dije "Si Soul es Alma, entonces ¿Qué es lo contrario al Alma? ¡Pues la vida! (En realidad también consultando no hay sustento para eso pero… meh) y vida es Life, entonces sería ¡Life! Y así, se quedó. Y me gustó como rimó ¬w¬ ¿A que sí es bien linda y tierna? 3 ¿Quién la quiere? ¡Yo la quiero! 3

Ok no.

En fin, como me he divertido con todo esto de demostrar que en la escuela no sólo hay teoría (¡Maestros aprendan!) tal vez en algún muy futuro retome a estos dos para hacer una historia más larga. Quién sabe~ ya veremos.

Y ya ¡Hasta pronto y de nuevo ¡GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y OPINAR! Que me elevan el hype de la no flojera :D

P.D Si les gustó no se olviden de comentar o corregir, incluso dar sugerencias y demás. Buzón abierto todo el año 24/7 gratis con full combo de bisturís en edición limitada y pasta dental marca Soul Evans~ separadores de libros sello Maka Albarn por separado.

BYE BYE~ ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
